The Princess and her Knight
by YuriChan220
Summary: Anju Yuuki had just transferred to UTX Academy and immediately becomes friends with Tsubasa Kira. However, her life changes when she immediately falls in love with a beautiful girl named Erena.
1. Princess Meets the Knight

**The Princess and Her Knight**

 **Pairing: Anju x Erena**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone~! My name is Yuri! This is my second Anju x Erena story! I felt that there's just not enough Anju x Erena stories in the world, even if people have included them in other stories, but not as the main, MAIN pair. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this piece.**

"This is it," an auburn haired girl says, looking up at a huge building in front of her. "UTX Academy."

She holds the handle of her schoolbag tightly as she breaths in the fresh air outside of the entrance of the school. A smile appears on her face as she looks around her. The school uniform she is wearing consists of a white long sleeved polo shirt with a white blazer on top, a white plaid skirt with a vertical black stripe, and a red necktie with diagonal green stripes and black knee high sock. She learned that it's difficult to get accepted to UTX Academy when she discovered it during middle school. However, she wanted to go there because many students at her old school applied there. Not that she knew any of them, but all she knows is that they applied there. She worked her hardest on her exams throughout the summer and fortunately got accepted because of her great effort.

Now for her, she also knows that many girls come from rich families or such that attend UTX Academy. The auburn haired girl, who's name is Anju Yuuki, comes from just a normal family. Nothing special. But to the other girls, Anju is like a princess. Her appearance and behavior is like a princess, so they always assume Anju comes from a rich family, even though she's not. Still, she appreciates the compliments the other girls are giving her. But it still annoys her that she's often called "The Princess".

She starts walking towards the entrance after waiting another minute and pulls out her schedule. Her classroom is up on the 2nd floor in the 200 wing. She nods and puts it away as she trots in the halls to get to class on time. She took a tour of the school a few weeks earlier to know where she is the same time she got her schedule. It was pretty easy to remember from her first class, but the other classes are pretty all over the place. She groans softly as she tries to think of a way to get to these classes without getting caught in the crowd so much.

She arrives in the classroom and sits down at her desk in the third row with a sigh of relief. She made it to class with about 5 minutes to spare.

"Looks like you made it in time!" a voice says coming from her left.

"Hm?" Anju looks over at another girl with short brown hair and emerald eyes. "Oh, yes!"

"Wow!" the girl leans a bit closer to the auburn haired girl, in which she backs away a little. "You're really cute~!"

"Oh, um, thank you," Anju can only reply.

"Hehe~! I haven't seen someone this cute before coming to UTX Academy. You are a very lucky girl, you know?"

Anju chuckles as she twirls some of her hair. "Yes, well, I was just lucky."

The short haired girl smiles and puts out her hand. "I'm Tsubasa Kira. Let's get along."

"And my name is Anju Yuuki," the auburn haired girl says as she gently grips it. "And same here!" As the two let go, Anju turns around towards the board and more girls come in the classroom. _I've made my first friend already,_ she thinks to herself. _And she's a nice person, too! I'm so glad to be in this school!_

The bell rings, which means class begins. The teacher walks in, introduces herself and explains a few things, like about UTX and goes over the rules. Anju just sits there and listens while twirling her hair. It's always a habit of hers to twirl her hair at certain occasions. Sometimes, she just does it for no reason.

"And now," the teacher says. "Let's get onto introductions."

Anju watches the first student to the far left stand up and introduce herself. She's about 2 rows away, so she has enough time to think about what she's going to say for her introduction, which isn't difficult for her. Introductions continue to go around the classroom, plus some applauding each time a girl introduces herself until it reaches Tsubasa.

She stands up and bows. "Hello! My name is Tsubasa Kira. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

An applause is heard from the class as the teacher turns towards Anju. The auburn haired girl nods as she stands up.

"Hello, everyone," she says in a loud, clear voice. "My name is Anju Yuuki. It's very nice to meet all of you and I hope we can get along."

After bowing, there is no applause. Just silence. She quickly looks up and finds the other girls staring at her. She blushes in embarrassment. _Oh, no!_ she thinks to herself. _Did I screw up my introduction? Or did I really look weird twirling my hair during it? They must think I'm a weirdo by now!_

However, the classmates proved her negative thoughts wrong.

"She's so adorable!" one girl squeals.

"She really is!" another says. "And the way she twirls her hair is even more adorable!"

"And her appearance is cute, too!" a third girl says. "Much like a princess type!"

"Yes~!" the first girl squeals. "She's so like a princess! I mean, just look at her!"

Anju sighs at the word she's so tired of hearing. _There we go again,_ she thinks to herself. _Calling me their "Princess"._ It's not that she dislikes them calling her that. She just wishes that they would stop assuming that she's all rich and full of royalty because of how she looks. She sits back down with Tsubasa giving her a pat on the back.

"You've gotten really popular already, Anju!" she says. "Great job!"

Anju sighs again. "Thanks, but…I'm sort of used to it."

"Huh?" Tsubasa raises an eyebrow.

"Let's talk about it later."

"Ah. Okay."

For the rest of the period, after the classroom got quiet, Anju just sits there, listening to the teacher's lectures while Tsubasa looks at her in worry. She wonders what Anju means by her getting used to being popular. She decides to ask her friend later, maybe between periods. Or after school might be best.

* * *

The school day passes by and Anju lets out a soft sigh as she gathers her things. She got through the school day pretty well. And many of the girls took a liking of her already each time she entered the classroom. They had asked her many overwhelming questions between periods. Anju tried her best to keep them simple and honest, but thanks to Tsubasa, she's able to get through the crowds. The short-haired girl always found a way to end the endless amount of questions the girls throw at Anju and that makes the auburn haired girl a bit happy to have a friend who can do that for her.

As Anju starts to walk out of the school, Tsubasa trots over towards her.

"Say, why don't we walk together?"

"Oh, sure."

Anju and Tsubasa start to walk in the hallway when some other girls stop to take a gander at the auburn haired girl.

"Hey, she's that girl from my class!" one girl says.

"She's so cute!" another girl says. "I can't stop looking at her!"

"So princess-like!" the third one comments. "I bet she comes from a very rich family!"

"She sure does, right?"

Anju sighs with Tsubasa taking notice.

"Hey, Anju," she says. "Earlier this morning, you told me that you were used to being this popular. What do you mean by that?"

Anju stops right when they exit the school. They step to the side to let the other girls walk out and the auburn haired girl looks up at the sky.

"Well, it all started during elementary school," Anju explains. "I'm always being called cute and princess-like because of my appearance. I don't know why that started, but it just…happened. People believed that I'm like that, but I actually come from a normal family. My mom is very special to me and my father loves both of us very much. Though, he tends to be a little…'realistic' towards some people. We all get along very well, but we're nothing like a rich family like everyone says I come from."

"Oh, Anju…" Tsubasa says.

"And even today, people still treat me like I'm royalty," Anju continues. "I wish they would just stop assuming for once and realize that I'm not who they think I am."

"Did you try to tell them the truth?" Tsubasa questions. "I'm sure they are nice enough to understand."

"I tried that," Anju replies. "But most of them told me that I'm too princess-like to be in a normal family. So…I just went what everyone said, even today. I feel like in school, I can never be myself."

Tsubasa gives her a sympathetic look. "Oh, Anju. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Anju says as she gives her a sad smile. "It happens a lot, so like I said before, I'm used to it."

"Oh…" The short haired girl isn't too convinced by how Anju is looking at her, but decides to not ask any further.

The auburn haired girl lets out a sigh and trots ahead of her friend. "Well, I'm off! You comi-WAH!"

"ANJU!" Tsubasa cries.

Anju had suddenly tripped on an uneven surface when she turned around and is about to fall on the hard pavement. She embraces for the hard fall and shuts her eyes tightly, but feels a pair of arms catch her.

"Oh, thanks Tsuba-" She looks up and realizes that the person who caught her is not Tsubasa. Instead, it's beautiful girl with long violet hair that reaches down to her waist as it sways gracefully in the wind. Anju's violet eyes widen at the sight of this lovely girl looking down at her with her beautiful light blue ones.

"O-oh…" she's so mesmerized by the violet haired girl's appearance that she's unable to say anything.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks her.

Her voice is music to Anju's ears as well. "So…beautiful…"

"Eh?" The violet haired girl tilts her head in confusion.

"Ah! Y-yes! I'm fine! Thank you! That was very clumsy of me!" She laughs nervously.

The violet haired girl giggles and winks at her. "No worries. Be careful next time, cutie~"

Anju blushes at the word "cutie". "U-um, yes, miss!"

The violet haired girl turns and walks away, with her hair swaying gracefully at the turn. _Oh, my goodness!_ Anju thinks to herself. _This girl is…so pretty! I've never seen any girl like that before!_ She puts her fist on her chest. _Wait a minute! Why is my heart beating so fast!? She just called me "cute" like the rest of the girls did! And she even saved me! So, why…!?_

"Wow!" Tsubasa says, making Anju jump back in shock and snaps back into reality. "That girl is HOT! I mean, seriously! She can be one of those magazine models that you seen on covers everyday!"

"Huh!?" Anju questions as she looks back at where the violet haired girl went. "Her!? No way! She's probably just a normal girl like me!"

"And how would _you_ know that, Anju?" Tsubasa questions. "Don't be like the other girls who were judging you for who you are not."

Anju groans as she nods in understanding. "You're right, Tsubasa. Can we just go now?"

Tsubasa giggles as the two head toward the train station. However, Tsubasa's home is just a few blocks, so the walk toward the station is short lived. Anju waves good-bye to her friend and waits for the train to arrive. She sighs for what it seems like the 4th or 5th time today. She's gotten a lot of love from her classmates and even other students, which is good, but kind of annoying in a way.

The train arrives a few minutes later and everyone, including Anju gets on. However, it's a lot more crowded than it was when she got on this morning. Maybe they needed to get home from work early or something. But Anju is kind of being squished from the huge crowd. She moves herself towards a window. Once everyone is on board, the train starts to move. Anju looks out the window to see the view outside to distract herself from the crowd. However, it doesn't last long when she suddenly feels someone get close to her. In fact, a little _too_ close. She turns her head to notice a middle aged woman smiling an evil smile as she silently has her hungry hands reach over to touch her breasts. She tries to keep quiet to not attract any attention, but the feel of that woman's hands is starting to become unbearable. _Why here?_ Anju thinks to herself. _Why is this woman doing this at a place like this!? Is she really going to..?_

A small chuckle comes from the older woman as a soft moan is heard from Anju. Just as soon as the woman lowers her hand towards the bottom of Anju's skirt, a hand shoots over and immediately grabs the woman's wrist and squeezes it so tightly that you can hear bones cracking a little. Anju gasps as she turns toward the person who saved her. It is yet again that violet haired girl she saw earlier. And she looks very angry right now. She is glaring at the woman who almost molested her and shoves her away. The taller girl then wraps her arms around Anju and pulls her close, letting the woman know who's boss and not to go near her ever again.

Anju blushes from the girl's touch and looks up at her. _She's…rescuing me!_ she thinks to herself. _Just like she saved me earlier. But…this time, she's saving me from that ugly woman! Oh, my gosh! My hearts pounding again! What is this!? Why is it happening!?_

"Come," the violet haired girl says. "Let's sit somewhere safe."

"Y-yes," Anju could only reply.

The two walk over to an open seat and sit together. The violet haired girl keeps an arm around the auburn haired girl to keep her calm. All Anju could do is sit close to her, not saying a word. _W-we just met, right?_ she thinks to herself as she glances up at the taller girl. The violet haired girl just looks down and winks at her. _I mean, why did she save me when she doesn't even know me?_ Millions of other questions form in her mind, but didn't want to ask at the moment.

After they get to Anju's stop, the auburn haired girl stands up and turns towards the violet haired girl.

"Thanks for saving me," she says as she turns to leave when she feels the girl's hand on her shoulder.

The violet haired girl smiles her beautiful smile and winks at her. "Hey," she says. "This is _my_ stop, too."

"O-oh, really?" Anju says. "Okay."

They walk out of the station until they stop at the neighborhood. Anju could feel arms wraps around her. But those arms are gentle and not threatening unlike that woman earlier.

"You know," she says. "You're really cute for a girl that's being easily molested by this woman."

Anju blushes. "And what's that supposed to mean!?"

The violet haired girl giggles. "It's nothing, really. I'm just joking with you." She clears her throat. "But seriously, you're such a cutie." She cups both of her hands up to Anju's cheeks. "You're cuter even up close~!"

"H-huh!?" Anju is so confused right now. "Wh-what are you saying!? Who _are_ you anyways!?"

The violet haired girl pulls away and winks. "My name is Erena. Erena Toudou. And can you tell me your name, cutie~?"

"U-um, Anju Yuuki."

"Anju," Erena repeats. "What a cute name for a cute girl like you~"

"U-um, thanks," the auburn haired girl says as she blushes. _Oh, great! My heart's beating again! Is this girl for real, though!? I mean, what kind of person is she!?_ "Y-you know what? I better get going or my parents are going to get worried."

Erena chuckles. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, cutie~!" She blows her a kiss with a wink, which makes Anju flush super red, and walks away.

 _W-w-w-w-w-what's with her!?_ Anju thinks to herself.

* * *

"I'm home," Anju calls as she walks in the door.

"Oh, Anju-chan!" the mother, Rita, says as she trots toward the front door. She has longer hair that reaches down to her waist, like Erena's and has the same hair color as Anju's. "Hi! We were starting to get worried about you!"

"Now, now," the father, Yuta, says as he reads a newspaper. He has short brown hair and glasses. "Anju is probably late because the train is late."

"R-right," Anju agrees. "The train ran a bit later than usual."

"Well, it's alright!" Rita says as she gives her daughter a hug. "I'm glad you're home, though! How was your first day of school?"

Anju stops mid-way at the stairs towards her room. "I…met this beautiful girl…"

"What's that!?" Rita excitedly runs toward her daughter with a big smile on her face. "You met a beautiful girl!? Who is she!? What did she look like!? Oh, does she even have a boyfriend?"

"Rita, dear," Yuta says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to get overexcited there."

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Rita exhales heavily and backs away to join her husband.

He kisses her on the cheek as he looks up at his daughter. "If it's a beautiful girl she met, then she just met her. Besides, Anju hasn't even talk with her yet, it sounds like."

"Y-yes," Anju says. "You're right about that, too, Father. We only just met."

Yuta smiles. "But I'm sure you'll meet her again tomorrow."

"Tell us all about it when you get a chance~!" Rita says.

"I will," Anju replies as she comes down the stairs to give both of her parents a hug and a kiss with a "I love you." And then, she heads upstairs towards her room, shuts her door, sets down her school bag and plops down face up on the bed.

"What a day!" she says while sighing for the 6th time today. A lot of things happened lately. Anju making friends with Tsubasa, the other girls calling her a "Princess" over and over and then…her meeting with Erena. Erena Toudou, the gorgeous girl who had saved her twice in one day. However, it's Erena's personality is what seemed to throw Anju off. Erena being flirty all of a sudden and then her blowing Anju a kiss before she leaves. The image of her doing that appears in Anju's mind, making her blush.

"Why would she do something like that?" she asks herself. "We just met. That's it. And her blowing that kiss…What's with that, huh? What the heck was that!?" She can feel her face getting hotter than a stove and touches her cheeks with her hands. The image of Erena appears on her mind again. "All I can think about is her. Erena. But…why? Why is it only her that I think about now? It's almost as if…" She blushes hard at what she's about to say, but couldn't finish it herself. "No, that's impossible, right? There's no way that I li…like…Aaaahhhh! Curses! Why is this happening!?"

Anju Yuuki. The Princess who has met her Knight in Shining Armor. It's only the beginning for the auburn haired girl and has yet to meet the gorgeous, violet haired girl again.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this is satisfying. I just decided to make up A-Rise's pasts just for the heck of it and forgive me for not giving some detail on UTX Academy. Yes, I looked it up, but it kind of was harder for me to write it out. So, if there's any errors, please let me know. I'm kind of paranoid right now.**

 **And also, I decided to have it be a woman be the molester instead of a man. Because why not? I mean, I had enough of writing about dangerous men. So, there.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to reivew~ ;)**


	2. Tears of a Princess

**Chapter 2**

 **Tears of a Princess**

Anju waits by the train station as she clutches her school bag. Ever since yesterday's incident, she couldn't sleep, mostly because she's been thinking about one person: Erena. She blushes furiously at the image of her in her mind, but she shakes her head roughly to get that out.

"This is so weird!" Anju says to herself.

"What's weird?" a familiar voice says from behind her.

Anju flinches at the voice and jumps away in shock. "WAAHHH!" The person she heard is none other than Erena herself. She winks at her, making her blush. "E-E-Erena-san!"

"Please, just call me Erena," the violet haired girl says. She walks closer and wraps her arms around her. "After all, we introduced ourselves yesterday, right~?"

"I-I guess…Anyways, can you let go? People are staring," Anju says.

"Oh~?" She looks around and finds most people looking toward their direction. She smirks and leans closer to her. "Well, this is interesting. They might think we are a couple or something."

"And how would you know that!?" Anju shouts.

Erena giggles. "Just look at them, Anju. They're whispering things to each other. Probably positive things about us."

"Or maybe they're thinking how much of a pervert you are!" Anju denies.

"Hehe~! You're so adorable, you know that~?"

"Shut up!"

The train arrives just in time and Anju quickly gets on…with Erena close behind. The auburn haired girl shakes her head while sighing heavily as she takes a seat. Erena sits next to her with a smile, making Anju blush again. There is nothing but silence as the train starts moving. The auburn haired girl begins twirling her hair as she keeps on stealing glances at Erena. _What's with her?_ she thinks to herself. _I mean, sure she's beautiful, but…why would she flirt with me? Am I the only one she enjoys to be with?_ She can feel her heart beating again as soon as the violet haired girl scoots closer to her, almost making their shoulders touch. _It's happening again. Why does it always happen when I'm around her?_

The auburn haired girl glances back at the violet. Erena just winks at her, making Anju's heart beat faster than it was earlier. _This can't be it, right? No, it can't. I mean she's-_

"Ah!" Anju jumps at the abrupt stop of the train. "Are we here already?"

"No, some other students just got on," Erena answers.

"Oh. Okay."

Anju sighs in relief. She hasn't been paying attention due to thinking about Erena. And so, the train moves on with Anju nor Erena speaking a word.

* * *

The train arrives at Anju's stop and the two UTX students stand up to leave the station when Erena trots over close to the auburn haired girl.

"Say, why don't we walk together, Anju?" she offers.

"No thank you," Anju says. "I can walk by myse-WAH!" Before she can finish her sentence and turn and walk away, a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"What's it look like to you, sweetie~?" Erena coos. "I really want to walk with you to school. There's no problem there, right?"

"Not when you are getting all perverted over here!" Anju shouts.

The violet haired girl giggles and pulls away. "Alright then." She quickly takes her hand. "Then, shall we hold hands?"

"H-huh!?" Anju feels like turning back and going home right now. "N-no way! Are you insane!?"

"Don't worry~" Erena gently grips Anju's hand tighter. "I won't let anyone who looks suspicious get close to you."

 _Kind of like you,_ Anju thinks to herself.

The two head over towards the path to the school, where a lot of other students are walking. No surprise to Anju, most of the girls are turning their heads to look at Anju and Erena together. The auburn haired girl blushes as she glances up at the violet, who winks at her yet again.

"See? There's nothing to worry about," she says.

"Shut up! I'm already embarrassed as it is!" Anju shouts.

Erena giggles as the two keep on walking. Only halfway towards the entrance of the school, Anju notices the girls stop and stare at both of them.

"Oh, my gosh!" one girl squeals. "Do you see what I see!?"

"The Princess and this beautiful girl over there!?" another says.

"Yes! Erena Toudou-san! She's so gorgeous!"

"And Yuuki-san is so cute!"

"Those two are a perfect match!"

"Hey, hey!" Another girl says. "I heard that Toudou-san had saved Yuuki-san from being molested by a woman!"

"Really~!?" the first one says. "That's so cool!"

"So, that means Toudou-san is like…like…umm…"

"Her Knight in Shining Amor!" The third girl says, snapping her fingers at the idea.

"Alright!" All the girls cheer.

Anju sighs heavily. _"s this what's going to be like from now on?_ she thinks to herself. _The two of us being like something from a fairy tale?_

"Anju!" Tsubasa calls from behind her.

The auburn haired girl turns around to see her friend running towards her until she comes to a halt with her eyes widened.

"Whoa!" The short haired girl says. "I didn't know you two were a couple."

"We're not!" Anju cries as she blushes.

Erena giggles as she lets go of the auburn haired girl. "Hello, there."

"Hi!" Tsubasa says. "I've heard of you. You're Erena Toudou-san, right?"

"Mm-hmm! But please, call me Erena." The violet haired girl turns over towards Anju. "So, you two have met before?"

"Yes, we became friends yesterday," Anju answers.

"Oh, I see," Erena says. "Well, why don't we all be friends then?"

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Tsubasa says as she turns to Anju. "What do you say, Anju?"

The auburn haired girl just smiles as she nods. "I think it's a good idea."

Erena smiles as well and hugs both of her newly found friends at the same time. "Excellent! We're all best buddies now! This is going to be a great year with the three of us together~!"

The auburn haired girl blushes again just from Erena hugging her. Tsubasa takes notice of that and raises an eyebrow. She wanted to ask her friend a question, but decides not to.

* * *

As the school day goes by, Anju focuses on the teacher's lectures like a good student, however, she cannot process everything the teacher is saying. She finds herself thinking about Erena for some reason and blushes. Erena quickly becoming friends with Tsubasa after their first meeting was pretty nice. But with the violet haired girl hugging her after that…was random. And the girls thinking that those two are a couple already was even more embarrassing. _But…_ Anju thinks to herself. _Erena's hug felt pretty nice, to be honest. She was pretty strong though. And her hair…I felt her hair touching my cheek when she hugged me and Tsubasa like that. It smelled really nice, almost like daisies. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses…Ah! What am I saying!?_ She puts her hands on her cheeks to feel extreme warmth. Tsubasa takes notice and silently giggles.

After school, Anju packs her things and starts to head out when Tsubasa quickly comes by her side.

"Hey, Anju," she says. "Why were you blushing so much?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Tsubasa says as she leans closer to her and both of them stop. "I saw you blush more often since this morning. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," The auburn haired girl lies. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Tsubasa leans closer as she rubs her chin. And then, a thought comes to her head. "Oh, I see~! Have you been thinking about Erena lately?"

Anju could only nod.

"So, it comes to one thing." Tsubasa snaps her fingers. "You're in love."

The auburn haired girl jumps back in shock. "W-w-w-w-what did you just say!?"

"You're in love," Tsubasa repeats.

"Why do you say that!?" _I…I can't be falling in love with Erena…would I?_

"I can totally tell from the way you blush and you daydreaming," the short haired girl says. "It's pretty clear that you're in love with Erena." She goes over and pats her friend on the back. "Don't worry. It's no big deal. I mean, who knows. Maybe you ARE in love with-"

"SHHHHHH!" Anju immediately covers her friend's mouth. "W-w-we don't need to go further on this, okay?"

"Alright, alright."

Just then, Anju feels a pair of arms from behind her.

"Guess who~?"

The auburn haired girl frowns. "Hi, Erena."

"Oh, hello, Erena!" Tsubasa waves. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing great," the violet haired girl replies as she turns towards Anju. "I'm looking forward to riding the train with Anju again."

"That's great to hear~!" Tsubasa gives her a thumbs up. "You two ARE a perfect match, just like everyone says!"

"We're not a couple!" Anju cries.

The short haired girl giggles, turns and runs off while waving them good-bye. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow," Anju says as she waves back.

As soon as Tsubasa is out of sight, Erena turns to the auburn haired girl. "Well, shall we get going, my princess~?"

"S-sure…" Anju replies.

The violet haired girl puts out her hand and gives the auburn haired girl a reassuring smile. Anju slowly reaches over and gently grips it. The two walk over to the train station and wait for a few minutes. Anju looks over at Erena next to her who is humming to herself. _Maybe it's not so bad being with Erena_ , Anju thinks to herself. _And my heart's pounding again. Could Tsubasa be right about me…falling in love with her?_

The train arrives and the two get on board first. They take a seat together in front of a window. Erena puts her hand on Anju's, making the auburn haired girl blush again. She glances over at the violet haired beauty, who smiles at her. Anju couldn't help but smile back. The train ride is once again silent, but Anju enjoys it with Erena by her side. _She may be all perverted and annoying,_ she thinks to herself. _But actually…she's pretty cool. And beautiful on top of that. And when I look into her eyes…it's like I'm…_ She then finds herself resting her head on Erena's shoulder. She catches herself before Erena has a chance to look, but the violet haired girl wraps an arm around her. Anju blushes as she looks up at Erena, who winks at her, letting her know that it's okay. Anju smiles back, sighs with bliss and rests her head on the violet haired girl's shoulder and closes her eyes. _I feel like I'm in heaven…when I'm around Erena._ she thinks to herself.

Erena looks over to the sleeping princess-like girl and gently strokes her hair. "Such an adorable girl," she whispers before planting a gentle kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Once the train gets to Anju's station, she and Erena step off the train and Anju waves to her when Erena stops her.

"Wait," she says. "Can you…show me where your house is?"

The auburn haired girl raises an eyebrow. "And why would I want to do that?"

"I just want to know where you live, that's all," Erena shrugs.

Anju furrows her eyebrows in suspicion, hoping that this girl wouldn't do anything to her family or anything.

"Are you sure? Because if you do something embarrassing or dangerous-"

"I promise, I will do nothing of the sort," Erena promises.

Anju stares at her for a bit longer, like a minute or two before exhaling. "Alright. Follow me."

Erena nods as Anju takes the lead. The walk took about 15 minutes or so to get to her home, just taking a few blocks and turning a couple corners. They arrive at Anju's house with Erena still following. Anju opens the front door.

"I'm home!" she calls.

"Welcome back!" Rita comes walking toward the front door when she comes to a stop to stare at Erena. "Oh, my! Who is this pretty girl? Is she the one who you were talking about?"

"Yes," Anju answers. "Her name is Erena Toudou."

"Wow!" The mother comes over and excitedly shakes the violet haired girl's hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Erena-san! Are you really staying over at our place?"

"Sure, if that's alright with Anju," Erena turns the auburn haired girl, who is blushing. "Anju? Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"

"M-mm-hmm." Anju could only reply.

"Hooray!" Rita cheers. "I'm so, so, SO glad you're staying over! It's been so long since we had company!"

"Huh?" Erena tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean it's been so long?"

Rita stops jumping up and down and her smile fades a little. "W-well, actually um…" She looks around towards the kitchen. "Oh! Want some tea, dear? I'll go make some right now!" The mother runs to the kitchen to prepare the kettle for all of them, but not before stopping and turns to Anju who is going upstairs to her room. "Oh, Anju. Your father's not going to be home until late again."

"Yes, Mom. Thanks for letting me know." Anju replies. She turns to Erena. "Want to come with me to my room?"

"Sure," Erena says. "Hold on. I'll get my bag." She goes over towards the front door to retrieve it when a picture frame catches her eye. On a small table next to the front door, is a picture of Anju, her mother, father and a sister. Wait, sister?

"Who is that?" she looks closer at the picture. The girl next to Anju seems older than her with long orange hair and beautiful blue eyes, just like Erena's. "She's…really pretty. I never knew Anju had a sister. Where is she anyways?"

"Erena?" Anju says.

"Coming!" Snapping back to reality, Erena grabs her school bag and follows Anju upstairs to her room and closes it.

Erena takes a look around for a bit. It's a pretty simple room, with an ordinary desk against the wall with a computer, a lamp, a soft bed with purple sheets and a couple of bookshelves.

"Your room looks really nice," she says as she sits on the bed. "Oh, and your bed feels nice and soft~!"

"Thanks," Anju says as she sets down her school bag. "I know it's not much like everyone says a rich girl's room should be, but-"

"No, no, I like it," Erena says. "Like I said, it's a nice room. There's no need to compare it to a rich girl's room."

Anju rolls her eyes. "Tell that to the other girls. They all think I'm some darn princess that comes from a rich family."

"I've heard of something like that," Erena says. "Do they always do that?"

"Yes," Anju says as she sits next to her friend. "Ever since elementary school, they all judge me by only my appearance. It went on and on, even today. They all think I'm a rich girl when I'm actually not. And I can't tell them the truth because it's impossible that I'm just a normal girl."

"Oh, my!" Erena says. "Well, I can see why."

"I know."

There is silence for a moment before Erena scoots closer to her.

"Well, to me, it's not so bad," she says.

"How?" Anju turns to her friend, but backs away soon after when the violet haired girl is leaning very close to her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"For a princess, you are adorable~" Erena raises her hand to take a few strands of Anju's locks and let it slide off her fingers. "From your silky hair…" Her hand then lowers down towards Anju's breasts. "To your soft and big breasts~"

"H-hey, stop it," Anju tries not to scream, but the feel of Erena rubbing her breasts makes her relax a little. Unlike that female molester yesterday, the violet haired girl's touch is more gentle and less threatening. _Just like earlier…_ she thinks to herself. _When she touched me that one time…_

Erena's other hand lowers towards Anju's thighs. "To your soft and smooth skin~." She rub them back and forth, making the auburn haired girl quiver.

"St-stop it, please," Anju says, softly.

"It's alright, sweetie," Erena whispers in her ear. "It's just the two of us, after all." Erena continues to gently rub Anju's breasts and legs.

 _This feeling,_ Anju thinks to herself. _Her touch is…really gentle. And I can't resist from it. Does this mean it feels good?_

"Erena!" Anju says. "I…I don't think…I can take this…anymore…"

"You sure~?"

"Ah! Y-yes!"

Erena giggles as she pulls away and Anju jumps up and covers her chest.

"Wh-wh-what' were you thinking!?" The auburn haired girl shouts.

"I'm just having a little fun with you," Erena says with a shrug.

"Fun!? This is what you call fun!?"

Erena giggles as she stands up. "Come here, cutie~! I want to have fun some more!"

"No! Get away!" Anju backs away until she bumps into her desk hard, knocking some things over. The loudest sound Anju and Erena heard is some glass breaking.

Anju cups her hands over her mouth and quickly goes over to pick up the item that broke. "Oh…the picture broke."

Erena quickly walks over to see it, too. "Oh, my!" The item that broke is a glass picture frame. Thankfully, the glass didn't scatter and there's only cracks on it. It is then that the violet haired girl sees a familiar face on the picture. "Anju…who is this person in the picture?"

"That's…my older sister," Anju replies. "Her name was Akemi. She's beautiful, popular and the most precious sister I had."

"Had?" Erena says. "Do you mean…"

"Yes." Anju says quietly. "She passed away. Just a year ago. But before she died, Akemi and I had a happy life together. We got along very well, played together, and just did everything together. She's also very smart, so she attended UTX Academy two years ago. She was an excellent student. She got straight A's, excels in sports and everyone loved her." She clutches the picture tightly. "And then…one day…when my sister was out late at night after a fun time at her friend's house…she was walking home when I heard some gunshots from a distance. I thought it was someone else who got killed, but it turned out it was…" Anju chokes a sob as tears start to form in her eyes. "She was killed by a female drug addict! Out of nowhere! And she was stabbed, too!"

"Anju…" Erena could only sit and listen to Anju's sad story.

"After she passed away, everyone who knew Akemi mourned for her," the auburn haired girl continues. "But I…I took it the hardest. Sure Mom and Dad got over it after a while, though, I can tell that they miss her very much." Tears keep on falling from Anju's eyes, despite having to wipe them with no avail. "Akemi was everything to me! She was the one I turned to whenever I wanted to talk to her! She was there for me when I felt like I need to cry! She was always there for me! She's the reason why I attended UTX Academy!"

"Huh?" Erena says. "You mean, you went to this school because of…your sister?"

"I wanted to go to UTX Academy because she went there," Anju says as she turns to Erena. "Even though it's been a year since she died, I still wanted to go there. To honor Akemi and her days of being there. She even told me everything about UTX and I thought it sounded cool."

"I see…"

Anju wipes more tears that are falling freely from her eyes. "B-but, I st-still miss her! She was the best sister and she's gone!"

All of a sudden, a blur of violet color rushes in towards Anju, and a pair of arms wrap around her. Anju's violet eyes widen in shock from the unexpected hug, but it wasn't those playful hugs that Erena always has. Instead, that hug is different. Warm, and very comforting.

"I'm sorry, Anju," Erena whispers. "I'm so sorry about your sister."

"Erena…" The auburn haired girl couldn't speak.

"You can cry if you want to."

"Eh?"

"I know we just met and all, but I also know you wanted to cry since your sister passed away," Erena says, not letting go of the auburn haired girl. "So…go ahead and cry. No one's watching. And I'm right here with you."

Anju's eyes begin to water more and more until she couldn't hold it any longer. She hugs the violet haired girl tightly and bursts into shoulder-shaking sobs. Erena could only hold her and cuddle her to comfort her as the auburn haired girl is crying. Anju never cried like that to anyone since her sister passed away. In fact, she held it all in when she heard the news and never wanted to mention Akemi ever again. But she felt that she could trust Erena enough to tell her about her sister. But why? Was it because Erena was nice enough to tell her? Or was it something else?

"Shhhh," Erena says as she strokes Anju's hair tenderly. "I'm here, Anju. It's okay. Let it out."

"Akemi!" Anju sobs as she clutches Erena's uniform.

The crying lasts about 20 minutes. Erena didn't even care that her shirt is getting wet with Anju's tears. Erena pulls away as she wipes her tears with her thumb. There is silence yet again, not one of them moving an inch. Anju stares at Erena's blue ones. The violet haired girl puts on a serious face and tips the auburn haired girl's chin. Anju gasps and is about to say something when Erena leans in and presses her lips against hers. _Wh-wh-what…is she doing!?_ she thinks to herself. She's unable to say anything, nor move a muscle for about a minute before Erena pulls away and blushes.

"I, um…Oh! I'm going to see if your mother's tea is ready! S-so, I'm so sorry!" With that, Erena runs out the door and closes it behind her.

Anju slowly raises her hand to touch her own lips. That feeling from Erena's lips felt…soft and moist. Her heart is beating faster and faster from that surprise attack, followed by a deep blush from Anju. She then lowers her hand towards her heart and forms a fist.

"I understand now," she says to herself. "Tsubasa was right about me. All those symptoms I'm having that she mentioned: the blushing and daydreaming about her, plus my heart beating whenever I'm around her. It's clear as day. I'm in love. In love…with Erena Toudou."

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo! Anju finally realizes her feelings for Erena! This story's not over, though! There's a lot more to come! And Anju's sister's death was inspired by Hibiki-Kitty's chapter from "Our Love Story" Chapter 12, only I decided to add more detail. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. Lemon Cakes

**Chapter 3**

 **Lemon Cakes**

 **A/N: First off, so sorry for taking sooooo long to update after a YEAR! But I'm finally back and here's a new chapter for ya~**

Anju stares at the treats in her box before heading out the door from her home. After last night, she decided to bake something to thank Erena for...well...everything she's done for her. She also made them for Tsubasa as well. They were square lemon cakes with strawberries on top of each one. Another thing she's doing this is because she is in love with Erena and realized it last night as well when Erena kissed her. So, when the violet haired girl left the house, she got right to work and started baking.

Her mother, Rita, was concerned for a while, but finally figured it out when Anju told her that it's her way of thanking Erena. The mother is so happy that the two of them are getting along so well. As soon as Anju leaves the house, she goes towards the train station in time and waits for about 15 minutes. However, while waiting and just staring off into space because of Erena, she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, startling her a little.

"Morning, Anju~!" Erena says, happily.

The auburn haired girl jumps in surprise, but still tries to hold onto the box. "E-Erena! Careful! Don't scare me like that!"

"Aw, I just wanted to make a cute entrance," the violet haired girl looks down at the pink box. "Hey, what's in there?"

Anju blushes as she looks at the box as well. "U-ummm...well..this is..." she slowly opens it, revealing her treats. "This is...for you..."

Erena gasps happily at the sight of lemon cakes all lined up perfectly in 4 rows. "Those are amazing! Did you bake those?"

Anju only nods.

"Mind if I try one?"

"Eh? B-but...I saved these for lunch..."

"Aw, but one piece wouldn't hurt. After all, you got a whole bunch of them, so it's alright." Erena takes a piece and takes a bite. After chewing a couple times, she swallows and has sparkles in her eyes. "Wow~! It tastes...so good!" She eats the rest in one bite happily. "I never had a lemon cake taste this good in my life!"

"O-oh, I'm glad you like them," Anju can't help but blush at this, but also smile a little at Erena liking her baked goods.

Erena happily wraps her arms around the auburn haired girl. "Thank you so much, Anju~! You're just too sweet to me~!"

"Hey, quit it!" Anju cries as she tries to push her away. "People will stare at us!"

"I don't care! I just can't help myself!"

"ERENAAAAA!"

UTX High School

Anju lets out a heavy sigh as she enters the school with Erena by her side. Every girl turns and squeal at the sight of the two of them together.

"Look at that! It's Yuuki-san and Toudou-san~!"

"The Knight with her Princess~! Oh, wow!"

"I'm so jealous! Those two definitely deserve each other!"

"Right there with you, girl! Those two are perfect for each other!"

Anju looks around for a bit and looks up at Erena. "Ummm...you can let go of me now. I need to get to my classroom."

Erena smiles as she lets go of the auburn haired girl. "Sorry. You being by my side is very satisfying."

"Well, with you wrapping your arm around me makes the other girls think we're a couple."

"Really, now~? We'll just have to keep it that way, then, hm~?"

Anju is astonished. She can't believe what she is hearing from the violet haired girl. In fact, she is so speechless that she just runs past Erena, making the violet haired beauty stunned.

"Um...Anju?"

The auburn haired girl rushes to her classroom and gets to her desk, trying to keep her composure. This is getting even more crazy than earlier. She knows she likes Erena, but does she really have to be saying that? This will cause even more chaos.

"Something the matter?" A familiar voice says next to her.

Anju turns to see Tsubasa looking at her in concern. She exhales heavily as she puts her head on her desk. "I think...I have a headache.."

"Oh, my! Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, it's not that..."

Anju decides to tell Tsubasa everything, so she does.

"I KNEW IT!" The short haired girl shouts triumphantly, but gets silenced by Anju slamming her hand on her mouth.

"Shhhhh! N-not so l-loud..." she stammers while blushing heavily and lets go.

"Still, you have your chance, Anju!" Tsubasa says. "You love Erena!"

"Y-yes, but...I don't know when...or how...I should...confess to her...I'm afraid I might be going too fast..."

"Aw come on! The way I see it, Erena totally has interest in you~!"

Anju blushes again as she slightly turns away. "Y-yes, but..." She gets cut off by the bell ringing and all the girls get to their seats.

She decides to tell her friend later at lunch. Right now, this is too much for the auburn haired girl and needs to calm down. And so, she starts to focus on the next few classes like the good girl that she is. Then finally, lunch time comes and Anju looks around outside for a place to sit. She notices a bench right near the garden, so she decides to eat there. But all of a sudden, she sees Tsubasa and Erena coming towards her, waving at her.

"Hey, Anju!" The short haired girl says. "I decided that all three of us should eat together! Isn't that great~?"

Anju sighs. "Yeah...really great..."

Erena jumps in and wraps her arms around the auburn haired girl. "Let's sit together, Anju~! I wanna try out your treats again!"

"Treats?" Tsubasa asks.

Anju nods as she opens the pink box filled with square lemon cakes.

"Wow! They look so delicious!" Tsubasa says, excitedly.

"I know, right!? Come on, come on! Let's go eat, Anju~!" She drags the auburn haired girl to the bench with Tsubasa giggling.

Once they sit down, Tsubasa and Erena take a couple pieces and eat them. Tsubasa smiles and nods at the taste.

"Those are really good!" She exclaims. "You baked them, Anju?"

"Yes. Just to...thank Erena...for everything..." Anju says quietly while blushing.

Erena finishes the cake and smiles at the auburn. "Thank you! Those are really good!"

Anju just nods and looks down at the ground. Her heart is beating faster than earlier and is blushing like crazy. Never in her life has she felt this way.

There is silence for the rest of the period. When lunch break ends, Anju stands up and walks away. Erena and Tsubasa just sit there and watch her, smiling.

"She's a cute girl, isn't she?" Erena asks.

"She sure is," Tsubasa replies. "No wonder you like her so much."

Erena chuckles as she flips her hair. "Of course. She's just too adorable to ignore."

Tsubasa giggles. She is glad that the two of them are getting along, but she can also tell that Anju won't admit that she loves Erena. She keeps on running away like she denies it. But she can't keep doing that forever. She HAS to find a way to get these two to admit their love for one another.

"Something the matter, Tsubasa?" Erena asks.

The short haired girl just smiles. "No, it's nothing."

By late afternoon, Erena is just leaving because of cleaning duty. Many girls swoon at her mature and responsible behavior as the rest of the school day went and Erena just acted normally around them while enjoying the popularity. The sun is setting right now and Erena gazes up at the beautiful orange sky for a moment, smiling her beautiful smile. Then, she heads towards the train station, but finds that Anju isn't there. How strange. Usually she's the first one there and it's only 10 minutes until the train leaves. She glances at her watch and sighs softly. However, she hears some footsteps coming toward her and feels someone bump into her. She turns her head to see Anju all out of breath.

"Th-thank goodness!" She pants. "I thought...I thought I wasn't gonna make it!"

"Oh, my!" Erena says as she turns to her. "What's the matter?"

"I...um..." Anju looks up at her as she still pants. "I...I forgot to ask you...for your number! Last night...I...I'm sorry...I...haaahh...I just need your number, Erena!"

The violet haired girl stares at the auburn. She can see that she just ran all the way here without stopping and she is sweating, too. She digs into her skirt pocket and hands her a handkerchief.

Anju blushes furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm such a mess!"

"It's fine," Erena says. "You can keep this."

The auburn haired girl nods and slowly takes the handkerchief. Erena then grabs a small notebook from her school bag and a pen and jots something down. She rips out the paper and hands it to her.

"Here, my number," Erena says, still smiling. "Call me any time."

Anju nods as she takes the paper, too. "Th-thank you. I really appreciate it."

Erena smiles as she pets the auburn haired girl. "No problem."

The two of them just gaze at each other, not moving a muscle. For Anju, she feels like she's starting to become closer to Erena than she thought. She clutches the handkerchief and paper to her chest while blushing.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Tsubasa is hiding behind a pillar, watching the two. And she saw that Anju received Erena's number. She smiles at the two of them.

"Step one, complete," she says to herself.


End file.
